Angel of thieves and thursday
by Soulless Sam
Summary: Castiel steals something from dean that he can never return, yet, the bad thing is, the angel doesn't even know what he took. R&R. Rated M for language Disco bitche's. Short story. Don't be a dick to me, maybe ill add another chapter, but you gotta review.


**Enjoy, and dont forget to follow me on twitter Cassiel Peterson for Destiel art and just regular art, drawn all by me. Plus im fun *winks* love it or lump it. **

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Dean you seem troubled, may I ask what's causing you such discomfort and solely around me you act with such discontent? You are never this way with your brother, Sam or any other except me, why?" The angel tilts his head and stares at the hunters back. Either the man with brilliant meadow eyes is going to put a fist through the wall or break down into angry sobs. Castiel has always had difficulty telling what emotions a human was expressing, but he could usually tell how Dean was feeling he did, after all rebuild this beautiful human. Soul and all piece by piece and even left a small mark of his own to claim that Dean was his, and only his. No other creature should attempt to want him or they will be destroyed, their insides, their soul will be burnt and they shall cease to take up any more space on this plane of existence.

If only this righteous man felt the same way as Castiel for him, Angels are not meant to feel the way he does about Dean. Its not right, but unfortunately for him at the same time the feelings can't be fought or discarded only to resurface with a vengeance, in which he ends up flying off to avoid blurting out I love you to a man who is strait; calls you a dick every other chance he gets, has no respect for you, doesn't appreciate anything you've done for him, has the audacity to call you a soulless son of a bitch because you wont betray your family and everything you believe in or have ever known because some sack of pathetic meat wants the world to last, including the pain a suffering instead of sending everyone to their rightful place of peace where no suffering (except for those who are damned) shall ever instill again, but he thinks catching a tone and tossing threats about is a proper way to speak to a celestial being powerful enough to drag his intestines up his through and through his mouth and make him chew on his own insides _WITHOUT_ even touching the blasphemous

The hunter isn't making these new emotions any easier obviously if he can force such violent thoughts out of Castiel. He had grown a new attitude towards the angel, not that he was innocent and sweet before, this new attitude was different, no matter if the hunter was on cloud nine over a successful hunt or even drunk, happy and sustained. Dean would turn into a rabid dog; barking out insults like Castiel had done him wrong in some way when all the angel did was help them, leave his heavenly duties to come and help them, him. Sam was even starting to notice and condone his brother about his treatment to Castiel only to get a 'shut up Sam' or in a tone he usually only held for monsters, which Sam and Castiel found themselves taken aback by when he growled out a 'stay out of it Sammy'. Last week Castiel _popped-in _assuming Dean was having another nightmare of the hellhounds ripping his flesh into ribbons, he was silently mumbling the angel's name, or moaning but that part the awkward little angel didn't quite notice only focusing on trying to help out the _distressed _man curling his fists into the eggshell sheets. Castiel pressed two fingers to the writhing man's temple. Dean's eyes flew open and rolled up to glare at the two fingers still pressed to his temple. He removed his hand and rested it back down to his side, he watched as Dean slowly sat up and red color rose to his cheeks. In a spit second a fist connected with the side of Castiels face followed by a sleep induced growl of "get. The. Hell. Out. And. Do. Not. Use your fucking angel mojo on me again." A pain that he had never  
felt before attacked him, this wasn't a physical pain… this pain was different, it forced an ache to manifest in his vessel's chest and then he felt something wet creep out of his eye before the human could utter another sound or punch Castiel, had gone. Why had he cried? He had been hit; tortured, killed by his own brother, trapped by holy oil, and hit before by the same hunter. Why is this so different? _Emotions_… Fucking humans. No, Fucking Dean Winchester...

Dean was never frank about his emotions, that's why just this once he will express what's truly been eating at his insides like acid, he may lose a friend, lose everything but this has to end, he can't continue like this because he is either going to explode into an emotional rage and attack the angel possibly risking death or a beating worse than the ally or he will do something very inappropriate. The only reason being, is that the man standing before him; looking at him with those true angelic blue eyes, wearing that dirty trench coat that was at least 2 sizes too big, this creature…had taken the only thing he thought was buried long ago combined with his innocence; this man had shattered the protective diamond case and had stolen his heart.

"Its you! Ok, my problem is you Cas, I love you and I can't handle being around you! I keep having these fucking dreams about you, I know its probably forbidden or written somewhere up there as the highest commandment that you stupid dicks cant be with a human, but I know you don't want to be with someone like me. I cuss, I drink I'm so impure Charlie Sheen would tip a hat to me, I mean Cas you're an angel! Yeah sure I got with Anna but she was different from you Cas, I suck man, I don't deserve love or any of that bullshit-I-I…" He dawdled off and stared at the burgundy carpeting of the dirty motel room. He hadn't meant to be this frank or t' sound like he was on the verge of crying like the rejected girl at prom, but now its out in the open, he loves Castiel and it'd probably a good idea to go before Cassie and Lisa happens all over again. Only this will be worse he hasn't had it this bad before and especially not for a dude, oh, and not just a dude, no the dudes also an angel of the lord. Better add this to the list of reasons he's going to end up in hell… _again._

Why would an angel even want to love him back? Look at how broken and fucked up he is, Cas doesn't want anyone like him, who is he to even think about corrupting an angel in the worst way, heaven already wants to kill him. This will only add to the fire and kill any chance he has of some kind of redemption, Cas doesn't need him or all the bullshit along with him. Definitely time to go, find a nice bar or at least one with a drunken bimbo and enough hard liquor to forget all about this and just lie and say he was already buzzed the next day.

He swiped the car keys off the dusty old nightstand beside the uncomfortable motel bed.

He tried to leave but when as went to shove past Castiel who hadn't moved since the rambled out '_Taylor Swift song worthy_' confession the angel doesn't allow him to pass. Instead he gripped the hunter by his biceps, digging the short nails of his vessel into the leather jacket and forced him to stay in place. Dean tried to complain and tell the angel, the emotionless Celestial dick with wings to let go. He clenched his eyes closed and braced himself to be thrown or punched or whatever wrath the angel had in mind to punish him with. Instead a chapped but soft pair of lips connects with his own, Castiel is obviously inexperienced but that doesn't stop the surprised, muffled moan that pushes out of his throat when Cas pushed against him further. This by far is the most expressive, meaningful kiss he has ever shared with another person-angel, dude or not this is Cas and it feels right not even the bit of stubble or the soft manly moan that slips from the angels mouth registers as incorrect, or _Dean this is a guy! _Everything about this is corny as it sounds heavenly. Heat surges through both of them igniting the kiss into a feverous passionate blaze of lust; want, need and love, a love that says I'm here and I'm never going to leave you, or hurt you in any way, profound bond was no longer an acceptable term to use for defining their relationship. Not with the way being pressed up against each other filled with a painful lust as Dean bit at the angels spit slicked bottom lip, makes their bond spark with a deepening need.

Somehow in the mess of sliding his tongue in Castiels mouth and tasting a mixture of; honey, butterscotch, and apple pie. With discovering the taste of Castiel he couldn't help the thoughts that formed in his mind of "_When did Cas start eating pie or eating period. Do all angels taste like this? Anna didn't taste like this, maybe all angels have their own taste? Wow that sounds weird."_ Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled the hunter closer, Dean ended up pinned against the wall with Cas' tongue Dominantly stroking his own, with one hand nestled into the angel's black mess of hair and a hand gripping the trenchcoat's lapel.

"We tend to―taste or sometimes smell―like what our mate most―desires and―finds–the most–enticing" he mumbled in-between chaste kisses.

"Mind―reading Cas" He countered playfully against the others lips.

When they broke apart neither of them looked away from the other, the hunter lost in the Crystal, Caribbean paradise of blue and the angel lost in the shining emerald meadow of green. Dean is breathing heavily with a lazy smile stretching across his glistening wet lips. Who knew Mr. One night stand himself would end up being pinned to some dirty motel room wall by an angel and loving every second of it.

"Dean, you are truthfully the most senseless human I have ever met. I have always loved you, angel or not '_I do not give a rat's ass'_ as you say. You are the most worthy of love and don't you ever think you are undeserving because you, Dean Winchester are the human most deserving of an angel's love and if must prove it then I will make it my mission to do so."

"You read my mind didn't you? Cas c'mon man we've talked about this, no angel mind reading mojo seriously man not cool." Dean gave him an accusing glare, the angel returned the dirty look a little more fiercely, the hunter still pinned to the wall with Castiels hands fitting to his waist.

"For once, shut up Dean" Before the dirty blonde can form the words '_make me' _Castiel silences him with a kiss.

Dean breaks of the kiss causing his angel to tilt his head in confusion, but really only making the situation in his jeans _harder _to deal with. "God you're fucking adorable-"

"Blasphemy, Dean and I am not _adorable_" He cuts him off warningly.

"Sorry, and dude yes. You are any way I want to know um... So, Cas are we like, you know… damn I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth. Who the hell woulda' knew, um are we mates or whatever now?"

"For eternity, is that- ok Dean? Because if its not I will leave, I know you don't like relationships and im sorry if I-"

"Woah, woah, woah" Dean cuts him off and Castiel braces himself for the rejection he slides his hands from Dean's waist down to his sides, his vessels stomach is doing a reenactment of the civil war between flying off and forgetting this ever happened or punching Dean in the face for leading him on and making him feel like this.

"CAS!" The angel snaps his head up to look Dean in the eye.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" The angel looks back down at the dirty burgundy carpet of the hotel floor.

"Figures, dude? Do you think im rejecting you?" Cas shrugs like a five year old answering to his mom if he did indeed break the vase or not. Only the vase is actually the line between ok and not of with his and Dean's newly formed relationship.

"Cas, you don't have to look like someone just killed your puppy, your killing me here, listen im ok with the bond thing alright, im in love with you dumb ass, of course im ok with being bound to you forever." This is the most stupid and beautiful bundle of feathers and a halo he will ever meet.

"I-I, um- I love you also, Dean…" This Awkward little Creature in front of him is truly his own, his powerful angel, his own adorable little mess.

"You know, sometimes your too adorable for your own good" Dean chuckles softly at Castiel who is still invested in the carpet… well this just wont do will it?

"Dean I am not ad-"he quickly kisses the flustered angel and grips his waist to pull castiel against him. Its weird how something with so much power and strength could be moved so easily.

The angels fingers slide up through his mate's short; chaotic Coffee blond hair making it stand on end under his touch and forcing goosebumps to decorate the hunters tanned skin. Dean parts Castiel's lips and the angel submissively allows Dean's tongue to stroke his own.

Worry floods into Castiel's stomach when he realizes that he hasn't taste Dean at all, mated pairs are supposed to be a part of one another, so why can he not taste anything he desires.

Dean pulls away slowly, noting that something wasn't right, more or so sensing.

"Cas? Whats wrong?" The angel tenses in his grip and looks up into his hunter's champagne emerald irises, hes never seen this side of Dean aside from towards Sam, but even then he still was emotionally reserved, right now there are no walls blocking his emotions or anything that could lead to a possible chick-flick moment that the hunter usually avoids like the plague.

"I-I-um…" he stutters and trails off, blushing deeply from embarrassment.

"Do you trust me Dean?" he furrows his brows in a curious manner.

"The hell kind of question is that? Dude of coarse I trust you why-"

"Dean!" he yells calling attention back to himself.

"Yes, I trust you Cas, with my life and I have before, now whats wrong?" he demands.

"Allow me to claim you, I cannot taste you and im fearful it's a bad sign within our newly formed bond." Dean nods and allows Castiel to close the distance between them.

Dean immediately does as Castiel asked and permits the angel's tongue to roam around his mouth and brush against his own forcing muffled moans to roar from his throat.

Just as Castiel starts to doubt his connection to their bond a wave of fresh spring water and cheeseburgers washes over his tongue and fills his mouth pulling a blissful moan from the angle.

"Im going to go out on a limb here and guess you uh, tasted- me?" he asked chuckling as they separated to permit the taller of the two air, his heart pumping viciously with a delight[Mp1] coursing through his body.

"Yes, you taste like fresh water from a spring… and burgers" Dean let out a full laugh and Castiel glared at him.

"Oh, c'mon Cas im not making fun of you promise. You already know to me, well you taste like pie. The best actually." He smiled and Castiel didn't feel like shooing the smile that tugged at the corners of his swollen lips.

"Hey Cas? Can we wait to Sam about this? That little bitch wouldn't stop cracking jokes till I was 87, plus im a little nervous…" he said shyly now it was Castiel's turn to find Dean adorable.

"It's alright Dean, I understand. Truly you do not have to feel guilt over hiding our bond from your brother."

"Thanks Cas, your awesome man an-"

"Say adorable and I will end you Winchester" Dean let out a strawberry sweet chuckle and kissed his angel to quiet any more threats.

Both of them had been so entwined with the other's taste of apple pie and the purest waters of a spring that neither heard the door open and a bag of burgers combined with 3 books hit the ground.

Until…

"Dean? Oh. My. God." Sam giggled out attempting to hold back a roar of laughter and failing as he doubled over clutching his stomach as if holding onto a life line.

"SONOFABITCH!"

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•**

***winks* Thanks for reading, reviews people! Reviews are like pies; sweet, warm and I love them. Pwease give me the pies ㇱ6**


End file.
